


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom -  D is for Dursley

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Infidelity, coloring book page, magical sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that one summer, Severus promised Lily that he <i>would never touch Petunia again.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>ahhhh..... semantics.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom -  D is for Dursley




End file.
